bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
What's This?
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: What's this? By: ULTRA SOULS - 超魂團 - Taniyama Kishou, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Morikubo Showtaro, Ono Kensho, Morikawa Toshiyuki (Video is Ryouma only version) Lyrics Romaji = aa mezamete mireba nanda kono sekai wa!? monokuro aimai aa doushiyou monai na saa kore kara dou shiyou shirokuro irozuke mou hikikaesu tsumori wa moutounai mou tachidomannai oh kou natta ijou wa nanbitotaritomo zettai kanawanai oh yeah What's this? furikitta jounetsu What's this? dashikitte chouetsu zekkyou otakebi ni marude chikai joutai What's this? uketetatsu chousen What's this? mukaeutsu jousei nekkyou bakuon ni notte tate nori ni notte oh yeah aa mata onajiyou na yume mitai na sekai ga irodori memai aa tomadou hima mo ataerarenai mama fukujuu kiotsuke furuitatsu made no jikan wa mijikai michibiite kureyo oh yeah What's this? toppyoushi mo naku What's this? honchoushi ni naru saikyou tamashii kara afurederu kankaku What's this? uketetatsu chousen What's this? mukaeutsu jousei nekkyou bakuon ni notte tada ue ni inotte oh yeah nozondemonai sorenanoni nande shitsuyou ni semete kuru? "sore wa omae ga 'nozundeiru' toiu yuragu koto no nai genjitsu'" What's this? furikitta jounetsu What's this? dashikitte chouetsu zekkyou otakebi ni marude chikai joutai What's this? uketetatsu chousen What's this? mukaeutsu jousei nekkyou bakuon ni notte tate nori ni notte What's this? toppyoushi mo naku What's this? honchoushi ni naru saikyou tamashii kara afurederu kankaku What's this? uketetatsu chousen What's this? mukaeutsu jousei nekkyou bakuon ni notte tada ue ni inotte oh yeah |-| English = Ah I've finally woken up, what is this world!? Monochrome and unclear Ah it cannot be helped, well what should I do now Colour it black and white I have no intention of going back again, I can't just stand still oh if it's like this then nobody at all can stand against me oh yeah What's this? I'll shake off this passion What's this? I'll exceed my best Shout! Roar like a war cry What's this? I'll accept this challenge What's this? Let's meet the enemy Going crazy, it's like my mind is exploding oh yeah Ah back in this similar dreamlike world again The colours make me dizzy Ah I don't have the spare time to be confused like this Be obedient and pay attention Stand tall because time is short, I'll lead the way oh yeah What's this? I'll accept this challenge What's this? Let's meet the enemy Going crazy, it's like my mind is exploding What's this? I'll accept this challenge What's this? Let's meet the enemy Going crazy, just pray that the explosion won't hit you oh yeah I didn't desire this and yet why are the attacks so relentless? "That's because only saying what you 'desire' will not sway reality" What's this? I'll shake off this passion What's this? I'll exceed my best Shout! Roar like a war cry What's this? I'll accept this challenge What's this? Let's meet the enemy Going crazy, it's like my mind is exploding What's this? It's hard to believe What's this? Will things go back to normal Overflowing with feelings from the strongest soul What's this? I'll accept this challenge What's this? Let's meet the enemy Going crazy, just pray that the explosion won't hit you oh yeah |-| Japanese = 嗚呼　目覚めてみれば　なんだ この世界は！？ モノクロ・曖昧 嗚呼　どうしようもないな　さぁ 此れからどうしよう 白 黒・色付け もう 引き返すつもりは 毛頭ない　もう 立ち止まんない oh こうなった以上は 何人たりとも　絶対 敵わないoh yeah What's this? 振り切った 情熱 What's this? 出し切って 超越 絶叫　雄叫びに まるで近い状態 What's this? 受けて立つ 挑戦 What's this? 迎え討つ 情勢 熱狂　爆音にノッて　タテノリに乗って　oh yeah 嗚呼　また同じような夢みたいな世界が イロドリ・眩暈 嗚呼　戸惑うヒマも与えられないまま 服従・気を付け 奮い立つまでの時間は短い　導いてくれよ oh yeah What's this? 突拍子もなく What's this? 本調子になる 最強　魂から溢れ出る感覚 What's this? 受けて立つ挑戦 What's this? 迎え討つ情勢 熱狂　爆音にノッて　ただ上に祈って oh yeah 望んでもない　それなのになんで執拗に攻めてくる？ 「其レハ　オマエガ“望ンデイル”トイウ揺ラグコトノナイ現実」 What's this? 振り切った情熱 What's this? 出し切って超越 絶叫　雄叫びにまるで近い状態 What's this? 受けて立つ挑戦 What's this? 迎え討つ情勢 熱狂　爆音にノッて　タテノリに乗って What's this? 突拍子もなく What's this? 本調子になる 最強　魂から溢れ出る感覚 What's this? 受けて立つ挑戦 What's this? 迎え討つ情勢 熱狂　爆音にノッて　ただ上に祈って oh yeah Category:Music